A new beginning R
by amaterasu necros
Summary: Para Yamada Akihito siempre ha sido difícil, y ahora que comienza su primer año en la ahora mixta preparatoria Sakura , se pregunta si el club de musica ligera sera ese nuevo comienzo que su vida necesita


**Bueno aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de este Reboot. Espero que lean y dejen un comentario. Nos vemos en el capitulo dos**

Las llamas devoraban todo a su paso. Akihito avanzaba con torpeza por los pasillos. En el piso se encontraban varios estudiantes. Parecían inconscientes pero algo no andaba bien, sangre brotaba de sus cuerpos inmóviles. Al verlos aceleró el paso. Su corazón se aceleraba. No quería estar ahí.

No importaba cuanto se alejara no sentía que se moviera un centímetro. Cerró los ojos y corrió con más fuerza. Ya no le importaba lo que se encontrara en su camino, paredes ventanas o puertas. Ignoraba por completo si se topo con una. Cuando al final abrió los ojos se encontraba enfrente de las puertas dobles de la cafetería de su secundaria.

"¿Por qué?..."

Akihito posó su mano sobre ella, dudando si abrirla o no. Su corazón volvió a agitarse y sudor comenzó a resbalar por su cuello. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su respiración se hizo pesada.

"¡detente!" una voz venia de detrás de la puerta. Cuando esta cayó un sonido seco se escucho acompañado de risa.

"¡perdónanos!"

"¡no!"

La risa persistía acompañada de varios gritos. Esta risa era algo peculiar. A quien le pertenecía parecía no querer dejarla escapar con facilidad, parecía saborearla lentamente para luego liberarla. Ahora la risa se escapaba de la habitación y llegaba al pasillo en el que se encontraba Akihito. Él se tapó los oídos con la esperanza de cortar aquel ruido torturador, pero sin éxito.

"¡CALLLATE!" Akihito irrumpió en la habitación aun con los oídos tapados.

El paisaje enfrente de él era comparable con el infierno. El fuego se propagaba por todos lados. Al igual que en el lugar en donde se encontraba antes, habían varios estudiantes pero con un uniforme diferente a su gakuran negro, pero comparados con los otros estos tenían expresiones de dolor grabados en sus rostros, sus pupilas dilatadas como si estuvieran muertos. Cada uno presentaba una particularidad. Uno tenía una muñeca torcida en una posición equivocada. El que se encontraba a su lado, tenía sangre brotando de su cabeza. A su izquierda otro más con la pierna totalmente desviada.

Cada vez que Akihito movía su mirada, el paisaje enfrente de él se volvía cada vez más y más dantesco. Colocó sus manos en su boca, sentía muchas nauseas.

"un hermosa vista ¿no lo crees?" La voz venia de una persona en el centro del pasillo. No podía creer como no la había notado antes.

"En verdad el rojo es un color muy hermoso" la persona enfrente de él levanto su mano ensangrentada y la contemplaba con una sonrisa.

"¡cállate! ¡No eres real!" Akihito le gritó.

"te equivocas" le respondió

La persona enfrente de él vestía con un gakuran como el suyo, su cabello negro le llegaba a los hombros, una profunda cicatriz se podía ver con facilidad en su frente. Sus ojos carmesí se tornaban de un color sangre por la llamas.

"¿Por qué te resistes tanto, mi otro yo? " El otro chico se acercaba lentamente hacía él.

"¡tú no eres yo!" Akihito dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Su cuerpo le temblaba. "¡yo nunca haría algo como esto!"

"¿de qué estás hablando?" el otro Akihito sonreía. "todo esto fue obra nuestra. Fue muy divertido" la sonrisa se hizo mucho más grande.

Akihito dirigió su mirada hacia sus manos. Como la de su otro yo las suyas se encontraban manchadas de sangre.

"mentira…" sus manos le temblaban enfrente de él. "Mentira, mentira, mentira…"

Akihito miró hacia el ser con la misma apariencia que él. Aquella sonrisa macabra seguía adornando su rostro.

"¡mentira!" Akihito se lanzó hacia su otro yo. Lo único que quería era desaparecer aquella abominación, aquella sombra, aquella falsa imagen.

El otro Akihito lo esquivo con facilidad y metiendo su pie logró que se desequilibrara y cayera al suelo.

"no sé porque te niegas a reconocerlos" Akihito levantó la mirada y vio como su otro yo se acercaba a él.

"¿Por qué tratas de escapar? Esto es lo que eres. Esto es lo único que sabemos hacer"

"te equivocas" Akihito podía escuchar a un objeto metálico raspar el suelo.

"eres tu quien está equivocado. Acéptalo de una vez" su otro yo estaba enfrente de él. En sus manos tenía un tubo de metal con un extremo afilado.

"yo soy tú y tu eres yo" el otro Akihito levantó el tubo sobre su cabeza "y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto" Akihito vio como su otro yo incrustaba el metal en su abdomen.

Akihito cayó de su cama. Su piyama estaba bañada en sudor. Con torpeza se dirigió al baño, abrió el grifo y se mojó el rostro repetidas veces. Se secó con una toalla cercana y se observo en el espejo.

"era un sueño" dijo cerrando los ojos.

El reflejo mostraba a alguien diferente a como se veía en el sueño. Sus ojos carmesí seguían ahí. Pero la cicatriz de su frente era cubierta por su largo cerquillo. Su cabello era mucho más largo, las puntas de este llegaban a tocar su cintura.

Regresó a su cuarto con la esperanza de poder dormir un poco más. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera echarse su celular comenzó a sonar. Tomó el pequeño aparato en sus manos, vio el nombre escrito en la pequeña pantalla de este y contestó.

"oi, Akihito"

"¿Qué quieres tan temprano, Tetsuya?" se encontraba algo irritado.

"¿Por qué de tan mal humor? Se supone que hoy es tu primer día de clases, ¿no es verdad? A partir de ahora ya no estudiaremos en la misma escuela pero sabiendo que te quedarías dormido, me tomé la molestia de despertarte ¿no deberías agradecerme por el gran amigo que soy?"

"si… supongo que debería agradecerte" dijo mientras miraba el reloj en su mesa de noche. Por la posición de las manecillas podías leer las seis y media.

"además has ingresado a una preparatoria que hasta hace poco era solo para mujeres"

Él ya sabía lo que Tetsuya estaba a punto de decirle, no era la primera vez. Comenzó sus insinuaciones desde que Akihito le dijo a que preparatoria había ingresado.

"¿y qué hay con eso? No me inscribí a la misma preparatoria que tú porque quería un cambio de ambiente. Eso es todo.

"como digas. Pero mejor ya apresúrate, cada vez se hace más tarde." Al terminar esta frase Tetsuya terminó la llamada.

"¡demonios, tiene razón!" Akihito vio en su reloj alarmado al ver como diez minutos había pasado tan rápido en lo que él sintió una corta llamada.

Se metió a la ducha y trató de bañarse tan rápido como pudo pero sus largos cabellos hacían difícil la tarea. Salió del cuarto de baño solo cubierto con una toalla a la cintura y con desesperación buscó en su desordenado cuarto su nuevo uniforme. La búsqueda le costó varios minutos de frustración. Cuando ya se había rendido alzó la mirada y vio su uniforme perfectamente colgado en la puerta de su armario y recordó ponerlo ahí la noche anterior, para poder encontrarlo con mayor rapidez.

"¡no tengo tiempo para tonterías!"Gruñó para sí mismo.

Bajó a la cocina en busca de algo que comer pero la encontró desierta. Al parecer era el único que quedaba en la casa. Sobre la mesa había una nota. No sé molesto en leerla ya tenía una idea de lo que decía. Solo limito a tomar el dinero que le habían dejado a un lado de esta.

"tendré que comprar algo para el camino" dijo presuroso saliendo de su casa.

La preparatoria a la que había ingresado no se encontraba tan cerca de su casa. Tuvo suerte cuando llegó al paradero del autobús de encontrar a uno que estaba a punto de salir. Después de bajar en su paradero compró un par de onigiri en una tienda cercana. La sola compra le consumió más tiempo del que él hubiera deseado y aun corriendo devoró su improvisado desayuno.

Se encontraba cerca de su destino pero aun estaba perdiendo contra el tiempo. Aceleró su carrera para aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba. Se encontraba aun lejos cuando vio lo que parecía una persona doblar una esquina. Trató de frenar pero lo único que logro fue desacelerar ya que aun así chocó con la persona en la esquina.

"eso dolió"

Akihito miró a un costado y vio que la persona con quien chocó era una chica. Esta se encontraba sobre sus rodillas sujetándose la cabeza.

La chica usaba saco de color azul oscuro. Una minifalda de color gris, lo que la marcaba como una estudiante de la misma preparatoria a la cual él había ingresado y unas pantimedias negras, pero lo que llamó su atención fue el estuche de guitarra que se encontraba sobre su hombro derecho.

La chica terminó de lamentarse por el golpe que recibió. Miró a Akihito pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, su celular sonó.

"¿Ricchan?" contestó ella con una voz que a Akihito le pareció infantil.

"lo siento, lo siento….No sabía que ya era tan tarde"

La chica se puso de pie limpiando el polvo de su falda. Desde donde se encontraba pudo apreciar su rostro.

Ella tenía un cabello de color castaño y corto que llegaba hasta sus hombros, su cerquillo era jalado hacia la derecha por un par de ganchos de un color amarillo. Sus ojos eran entre cafés y chocolate. Poseía una piel más blanca que la de él.

"lo siento. Ya estoy cerca"

La chica terminó su conversación. Guardó su celular y corrió hacia Sakuragaoka.

Akihito se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo de su uniforme. Y miró poso su mirada por unos instantes en el lugar en que la chica había estado.

Recordó como ella lo miró. Con esa mirada que uno suele dedicar a los extraños en la calle. Aquellas personas que uno suele olvidar durante el transcurso del día.

"es cierto. Solo soy un chico en su primer día de preparatoria" sonrío con satisfacción y alivio. Recordó que para él también se le hacía tarde así que apresuró el paso.

Akihito pasó por el portón y comprobó con satisfacción que no era tan tarde como parecía. Aun habían varios estudiantes que como él recién llegaban. No le costó mucho trabajo el ver la evidencia de que Sakuragaoka había sido no hace mucho una escuela femenina. Hacía la derecha se encontraban un grupo de chicas hablando alegremente, otro pequeño grupo que cruzaba el portón de entrada y un par más pidiendo indicaciones a una profesora. Fue por su lado izquierdo en el que vio a un par de hombres que como él recién ingresaba aquel año.

Se dirigió hacia unas pizarras que se encontraban cerca al edificio principal. En ella estaban colocadas el nombre de los recién ingresados y aun lado de este, la clase a la que pertenecerían a partir de ese momento.

Alrededor de las pizarras ya se había formado una multitud. Akihito entró al mar de personas tratando de no chocar con nadie.

"ah…"

Akihito sintió chocar con alguien. Volteó hacia la fuente y vio a una chica en el suelo.

"l-l-lo siento." Akihito se disculpó mientras extendía su mano para ayudarla.

"¡eii!" La chica profirió un grito

Akihito sintió como ella tenía su vista clavada en sus ojos mientras se mostraba atemorizada. Ha Akihito ya no le importaba en que clase se encontraría. Se alejó de la multitud ignorando las muchas miradas que lo seguían.

Sus ojos carmesí habían sido la causa de muchos de sus problemas durante la primaria y secundaria. Los profesores tenían una mala opinión de él y sus compañeros solían reaccionar como lo había hecho aquella chica. Con un temor casi imposible de ocultar.

"(¿son tan atemorizadores?)" se preguntaba él mientras se observa en un espejo de un baño del segundo piso. Se notaba a simple vista que el letrero que indicaba que era el baño de mujeres había sido cambiado recientemente.

Era hora de la ceremonia de bienvenida pero no se encontraba de humor de soportar un discurso Kilométrico o las miradas de sus nuevos compañeros.

Subió hasta la azotea. Desde ahí tenía una vista completa de Sakuragaoka. Se quedó de pie unos instantes viendo como las ramas de los cerezos en flor se movían por la brisa de primavera. Arrojó su mochila al suelo y la usó como una almohada.

"¿Por qué encontraré tan relajantes las azoteas?" Se decía así mismo.

"¿una vista relajante, no?"

Akihito movió su cabeza hacia atrás. Sentado en una banca lejana a él, se encontraba otro chico.

"¿Por qué no estás en la ceremonia de bienvenida?" le preguntó el extraño.

"no estoy de humor."

"te entiendo. No creo que seamos bien recibidos aquí" escuchó como el chico se acercaba hacía él.

Al igual que él, el chico vestía la versión masculina del uniforme de Sakuragaoka. Un pantalón gris, un saco azul oscuro y una camisa blanca que tenía las puntas fuera. No llevaba corbata. Su cabello era castaño oscuro y corto. Sus ojos eran del mismo color.

"¿a qué te refieres?" Akihito se sentó en suelo.

"¿no lo sabes?" el chico buscaba algo en su mochila "pensé que todos los de prueba lo sabían"

"¿los de prueba?...ah… esto "

Akihito reconoció el folleto que acaba de recibir. Se lo dieron el día en que se matriculo pero no le había prestado atención.

"la preparatoria Sakuragaoka ha sido desde su fundación una institución con la función de guiar por un buen camino a las mujeres jóvenes. Otorgándoles los conocimientos necesarios para su vida fuera de estos muros. Pero los tiempos cambian y nosotros debemos seguir ese ejemplo. Este año se hará una prueba. Durante el presente año escolar se admitirá dentro de nuestras instalaciones a ciento cincuenta varones, su desempeño y su relación con nuestras estudiantes determinara si se deberá optar por un cambio de dirección. De ser así la preparatoria Sakuragaoka se volverá mixta. "Akihito terminó de leer en voz alta.

"no me sorprendería que muchas de nuestras sempai, nos odiaran por estar aquí… a por cierto mi nombre es Shun, Kashiwara Shun"

"no les hemos hecho nada ¿Por qué nos odiarían Kashiwara-san?"

"bueno… algunas de ellas pueden haber estudiado toda su vida en escuelas femeninas, sería fácil para ellas temernos y las otras puede que solo tengan una muy mala opinión de los hombres… puedes llamarme Shun"

"estas suponiendo demasiado, Kashiwara" eso dijo él pero no pudo evitar que la chica de hace unos minutos volviera a su mente.

"Tal vez, tal vez. Supongo que sería cuestión de esperar a ver qué pasa… puedes llamarme Shun… ¿y tu eres?"

Akihito lo miró por unos segundos evaluando si debía o no decirle su nombre.

"Yamada Akihito"

"parece que la ceremonia todavía va a tardar" Shun se acercó a la orilla y miró hacía el gimnasio.

Akihito levantó su mochila del suelo, se la puso al hombre y caminó hacia las escaleras.

"y… ¿de qué tipo eres?" le preguntó Shun aun mirando hacía el gimnasio.

"¿tipo?..." Akihito se detuvo en su lugar.

"vamos… esta es una preparatoria que solía ser solo de mujeres. A mi parecer solo hay dos tipos de hombres que se han matriculado."

"¿y esos serian?"

"Los que viven cerca y los que buscan chicas" explicaba Shun con un dedo alzado por cada tipo. "yo puedo llegar tan solo caminando unos cuantos minutos. Así que soy del primer tipo ¿y tú?"

"vine en bus ¿Qué te dice eso?"

"¿eh?, ¿enserio?"

"¿te sorprende tanto?"

"Bueno… algo, no voy a decir todos pero algunos creen que por haber muchas más mujeres aquí tendrán mejores oportunidades"

"que estupidez" decía Akihito en un tono burlón. "no sé por qué las personas piensan demasiado en esa clase de cosas" Akihito decía al salir de la azotea.

"una persona interesante… ¿eh?" Shun aun miraba en dirección al gimnasio. Ahora varios estudiantes salían del edificio. La ceremonia de bienvenida había terminado.

Antes de salir aprovechó que no había nadie enfrente de la gran pizarra y buscó su nombre en la lista.

"clase 1-2" volteó en dirección a la salida.

Akihito dio unos pasos fuera de Sakuragaoka. Volteo hacía atrás y suspiró.

"¿realmente me irá bien aquí?"

El reloj marcaba las diez de la noche. Akihito se encontraba boca abajo en su cama. Levantó su cabeza y dedicó una perezosa mirada hacía su el estuche de su bajo, apoyado sobre una pared cercana.

"incluso porque haya sido un mal día, no puedo dejar de practicar" Akihito se levantó y tomó su estuche. Este tenía pegado varias calcomanías con la palaba PASS en ellas, todas con distintos motivos.

Sacó el bajo de su estuche y tras afinarlo comenzó practicar una canción que hace mucho no tocaba. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar su celular sonó, causando que toque la última nota desafinada. Dejó su bajo recostado sobre el muro.

De mala gana Akihito buscó su celular, vio el nombre en la pantalla y contestó.

"¡yo! ¿Cómo está el pequeño Akihito después de su gran día?" Akihito podía oír la voz de Tetsuya como si le estuviera gritando al oído.

"¿Qué quieres ahora?" respondía él con indiferencia.

"oye. No hay razón para ponerse así. Solo quería saber cómo te fue en tu primer día"

"¿Cómo crees? Estoy seguro que me tienen miedo"

"bueno, no debes olvidar que para la mayoría tienes un aspecto intimidante"

"es como estar en secundaria de nuevo" Akihito suspiró.

"no te preocupes. Estoy seguro que encontraras uno que otra persona ahí, que te tratara normal"

"… puede que tengas razón…" Akihito se echó en su cama boca arriba. "estoy algo cansado"

"a puesto a que si" Tetsuya se reía. "hablamos luego Akihito"

Akihito apretó el botón rojo en su celular y lo dejó en una mesa de noche cercana.

"mañana será otro día" Se quedó dormido encima de las sabanas y con la luz encendida.

Akihito lo notó al entrar. Muchas chicas se encontraban repartiendo volantes. Estos anunciaban el reclutamiento para los diferentes clubs.

Tras hablar con Shun, Akihito le prestó más atención a los papeles que había recibido tras inscribirse. Dentro de ellos encontró algo importante que no podía dejar de lado. La guía del estudiante. La cual hacía mención a una regla que hacía obligatoria la participación de todo alumno en actividades extracurriculares. En otras palabras pertenecer a un club.

En la misma guía se encontraba una lista con datos muy generales de los clubs que había en Sakuragaoka. Gracias a esto y sabiendo él las pocas cosas en las que se podía desempeñar, le quedaba tres alternativas.

La primera era la banda escolar, pero sencillamente no se podía imaginar en ese club. El segundo, el club de jazz sonaba interesante pero a pesar de tocar el bajo no estaba familiarizado con la forma en que se tocaba ese tipo de música. Finalmente el club de música ligera (keionbu), su mismo nombre le decía poco y era toda la información que daba la guía, así que no tenía mucha información en que pensar.

"pero… no importa que club elija… en cualquiera de ellos…" todos los miembros de todos los clubs eran en la actualidad mujeres. Era fácil imaginarse lo incomodo que sería ser el único miembro masculino en el club.

"ahh… aun tengo tiempo. Pensaré en eso más tarde."

Entró en el edificio y buscó su salón de clases. Mientras caminaba pudo notar que de tanto en tanto, alguien le lanzaba una mirada. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a aquel tratamiento.

"¿piensas ir a clases hoy?" Shun apareció tras él con la misma apariencia desalineada con la que lo conoció.

"y qué me dices tú que no traes mochila" Akihito siguió caminando. Shun le seguía el paso.

"mi mochila ya está en mi clase. Solo salí a comprar una lata de jugo" Shun le mostró una lata de jugo de naranja medio vacía.

"ya veo"

"¿Por cierto en que clase estas?" preguntó Shun acabándose el resto de la lata.

"clase 1-2"

"¿en serio?... parece que seremos compañeros de clase"

Akihito no entendía que era lo que aquel extraño chico quería de él. No mostraba ninguna de las reacciones características de las personas que lo ven por primera vez. No lo mostró en la azotea y tampoco lo hacía ahora en el pasillo.

"eres muy raro Kashiwara."

"se siente raro que tú me llames así."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"tan solo llevas un día aquí y ya estás en la boca de todos"

"¡¿Por qué?!"

"bueno dije todos pero es solo los de primer año. "

Akihito se relajó al escuchar eso.

"tienes una apariencia muy resaltante. Por cierto podrías dejar de llamarme Kashiwara"

"¿prefieres Kashiwara-san?"

"no, no me refería a eso. Sabes que somos una minoría aquí. No sería mala idea que nos llevarnos bien ¿no lo crees? Akihito"

"Tal vez tengas razón Shun"

Los dos caminaron hasta el salón de la clase 1-2. Era recién el segundo día de clase y los estudiantes nuevos estaban muy emocionados. Al parecer ya existían pequeños. Eran cerca de tres chicas que se reunían alrededor de la carpeta de una de ellas. Incluso había un grupo de hombres que discutían con calma en una esquina. Su número a simple vista no era mayor a siete personas.

"tienes suerte de que aun haya un asiento libre atrás mío"

Akihito colocó su mochila a un lado de su sitio provisional al lado de la ventana. Él sabía que solo estaría ahí por unas pocas semanas ¿Cómo seria después del cambio de lugares? Temía la reacción de ser colocado entre chicas. Podía imaginársela. Pero por ahora no debía pensar en eso, sus compañeros eran la ventana, Shun y dos chicos que no conocía.

"(voy a estudiar con ellos por un año)" Akihito miraba con curiosidad al resto de sus compañeros de clase. Llamó su atención una pequeña chica sentada a pocos metros de él. Tenía su cabello negro atado en dos largas coletas. Akihito pensó que si se soltaba el cabello parecería una muñeca japonesa. Ella hablaba con una chica que se encontraba de pie. Esta tenia cabello castaño, también atado en dos coletas. El corto de su cabello le hacía a Akihito comparar esas coletas con algodón de azúcar.

"¡comencemos las clases!" la voy de su profesora a cargo le quito ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

Era la hora del almuerzo. Akihito se dirigió a la cafetería. Ya que su madre no era buena en la cocina, dependía mucho del almuerzo que ofrecían. Se coloco en la fila con los ojos en su objetivo. La fila avanzaba lentamente, pero a Akihito no le importaba. Tan solo quería probar el curry que veía en el mostrador.

Solo faltaba que la chica enfrente de él pagara su almuerzo. Por curiosidad le dio una rápida mirada.

"(¿no estamos en la misma clase?)…" Pensó él.

La encargada de la comida le pidió el dinero a la chica de las coletas, por unos segundos se puso a buscar su dinero pero para Akihito era bastante obvio que no tenía o por lo menos que no lo encontraría ahora.

"me he dejado la cartera en casa… que hago ahora" su tono de preocupación aumentaba.

Akihito suspiró. Estaba seguro de lo que iba hacer. No sabía si era una buena idea pero conociéndose como lo hacía, sabía que lo haría de todas maneras.

"disculpe, señora" la encargada del comedor volteó a mirarlo

"yo pagare por ella " dijo dándole el dinero que cubriría el curry y el ramen

La chica de las coletas se le quedo mirando a los ojos por unos segundos y luego se fue. No dijo nada. Su reacción no le sorprendió.

Vio una mesa vacía y se sentó. Cuando estaba a punto de poner la primera cucharada de comida en su boca, una sensación gélida en su mejilla hizo que diera un pequeño salto en su sitio. Volteó rápidamente y vio la chica de las coletas con una lata helada de soda en una mano y una bandeja con una ramen en la otra.

"Tal vez no sea mucho pero quiero agradecerte "le extendió la lata hacia él.

"gracias" decía mientras recibía la lata. _**Realmente no esperaba que me lo devolvieras**_ pensaba para sí mismo.

"pero… si tenias para comprar esta soda, ¿no tendrías para pagar tú almuerzo?"

"a decir verdad… solo tenía una moneda de 100 yenes en el bolsillo" dijo sonriendo

Viendo que Akihito era el único en la mesa, tomó el asiento enfrente. No quería admitirlo pero estaba contento de que alguien se haya querido sentar con él.

Sabiendo que no debía mirarla todo el tiempo decidió concentrarse en su curry. Le dio una probada y sintió el delicioso sabor que el picante le daba junto con esa sensación de entumecimiento en la lengua.

"¿Por qué pagaste mi comida?"

Akihito no tenía nada que ocultar así que simplemente le respondió con la verdad

"… me moría de hambre y no estaba seguro si en algún momento encontrarías tu dinero así que como tenía dinero extra decidí pagar por ti para acelerar las cosas, me disculpo si te di otra impresión."

"no, no te preocupes solo quería saber el por qué, no es nada importante" _**A pesar de esa mirada que tiene parece ser una buena persona**_ pensó ella.

"aun no me he presentado, soy Nakano Azusa estoy en la clase 1-2"

Después de pasar el curry que tenía en la boca dijo

"soy Yamada Akihito, también estoy en la clase 1-2"

"Ahora que lo dices recuerdo haberte visto"

"¿en serio?"

"resaltas mucho" Azusa volvió a mirar directo a sus ojos.

Akihito agacho la cabeza ocultando sus ojos con su cerquillo.

"… ¿q-q-qué opinas de esta escuela?" trató cambiar de tema.

"… no tengo mucho que decir… es el segundo día "Azusa le sonrió.

"t-t-tienes razón. ¿Pero no crees que es un poco injusta la regla de tener que unirnos un club?"

"para algunos tal vez. Pero yo no tengo ningún problema" Azusa cogió unos fideos con sus ohashi.

"¿tienes uno en mente?" Preguntó Akihito para luego meterse a la boca otra cucharada de curry.

"uno en que pueda tocar la guitarra. Escuché que hay un club de jazz" Azusa sorbió los fideos.

"¿tocas la guitarra?"

"si. Desde que era pequeña"

"¡¿en serio?!" Akihito lucía emocionado "yo también. Bueno, toco el bajo desde los diez años"

El ambiente entre ellos era muy agradable. Tal vez porque eran compañeros de clases o tal vez sería porque sus instrumentos se complementaban.

Azusa se quedo mirando detenidamente el curry de Akihito. El aroma y la carne la seducían.

"¿quieres probar un poco?"

"¿p-p-puedo?" Azusa parecía dudar.

Akihito no dijo nada, solo acercó su plato hacia la chica de las coletas. Azusa tomó la cuchara y probó un poco. En su rostro se podía ver como lo saboreaba.

"si no te importa…" Akihito tomó los ohashi de Azusa y probó el ramen." Nada mal"

Después de unos minutos de haber intercambiado sus comidas. Los se quedaron mirando los platos casi vacios.

"tengo una idea "dijeron al unísono.

"¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?" pregunto Akihito.

Azusa simplemente asintió. Entonces tomaron el curry lo mezclaron con el ramen, después Akihito consiguió otro par de ohashi y los dos comieron del mismo plato.

"Así que aquí estabas Azusa… pudiste haberme esperado… ¿Por qué están compartiendo un tazón?"

Los dos de primer año se congelaron. Akihito se quedó con sus ohashi sosteniendo los fideos y con un extremo en su boca. Y Azusa con sus ohashi sumergidos en el ramen.

La voz venía de una chica de primer año. Al igual que Azusa, ella tenía su cabello atado en dos coletas pero estas eran cortas, además de ser castaño. Akihito la reconoció como la chica que vio en su salón.

"… ¿es tu novio?" preguntó la chica señalando a Akihito. Después de haber estado callada por unos segundos.

"¡JUN!" Azusa enrojeció levemente.

"¿me equivoque?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

"¿en serio? Se veían tan cariñosos"

"¡te equivocas!"

"ah…" Akihito trató de intervenir

"ah… siento haberte ignorado. Suzuki Jun .Estamos en la misma clase" se presentó al tiempo que se sentaba a un lado de Akihito.

Jun abrió el paquete de pan con Yakisoba que traía y le dio una mordida.

"Por cierto soy Yamada Akihito….¿Cómo sabias que estamos en la misma clase?" Preguntaba él después de presentarse.

"¿bromeas verdad?"

Akihito movió su cabeza de un lado al otro.

"eres uno de los pocos estudiantes masculinos. Tu cabello es largo y negro además que el color de tus ojos es muy inusual. Llamas mucho la atención" Jun bajó su pan y centró su mirada en los ojos de Akihito.

"¿en serio?" Akihito bajó la mirada.

"¿son lentes de contacto?" preguntó Jun.

"¡no! ¡Kaa-san los tiene del mismo color!"

"l-l-lo siento. No quería…"

"no te preocupes." Akihito se sorprendió de lo molestó que se escuchó.

"J-Jun…" Azusa trató de llamar la atención de sus dos compañeros. "estábamos hablando sobre los clubs ¿tiene uno en mente al que quieras unirte?"

"un club de música seria bueno" Jun volvió a centrar su atención en su Pan de Yakisoba

"¿tienes experiencia con la música Jun-san?" preguntó Akihito.

"se tocar el bajo… un poco "admitió con pena la castaña.

"una chica de nuestra clase me hablo del club de Jazz ¿quieren ir a ver después de clases?" sugirió Azusa.

"no es mala idea ¿vienes también Akihito-kun?" Preguntó Jun

"¿eh?... yo… claro" afirmó Akihito con un buen humor. Que a él mismo le parecía inusual.


End file.
